A number of relay connectors having a liquid sealing function are proposed (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1).
A conventional relay connector described in Patent Literature 1 is configured to include a resin-made connector housing 103, a plurality of metal-made terminals 102 to be incorporated in this connector housing 103, and a rubber-made sealing member 104 as illustrated in FIG. 4. The connector housing 103 is formed by projecting a pair of hood portions 132 in tubular shapes on both sides of a partition wall portion 131. One hood portion 132 has a first connector connecting chamber 132A therein, and to this first connector connecting chamber 132A is connected a not-illustrated female-side connector. The other hood portion 132 has a second connector connecting chamber 132B therein, and to this second connector connecting chamber 132B is connected a not-illustrated female-side connector. The partition wall portion 131 is provided with a plurality of through holes 103a in which the plurality of terminals 102 are press-fitted to make the first connector connecting chamber 132A and the second connector connecting chamber 132B communicate with each other. The terminal 102 is formed in a flat-plate-like bar shape by cutting a wire rod. The sealing member 104 is formed approximately in a rectangular solid and is formed to be larger than the second connector connecting chamber 132B. The sealing member 104 is fitted in the second connector connecting chamber 132B in a compressed state. Also, in the sealing member 104 are formed through holes 104a in which the terminals 102 are press-fitted at positions communicating with the through holes 103a of the partition wall portion 131. In a conventional relay connector 101, by press-fitting the terminals 102 in the through holes 104a of the sealing member 104 to bring the terminals 102 and the sealing member 104 into close contact with one another, leakage of oil liquid into the second connector connecting chamber 132B from parts of the first connector connecting chamber 132A in which the terminals 102 are inserted is prevented.